


[Podfic] A Word in Your Ear, From Father to Son by onlysmallwings

by rarefiednight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, aftermath of 3.26, supportive coach bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarefiednight/pseuds/rarefiednight
Summary: [Podfic] A conversation between father and son.





	[Podfic] A Word in Your Ear, From Father to Son by onlysmallwings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlysmallwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Word in Your Ear, From Father to Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192437) by [onlysmallwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings). 



> This is a gift for Onlysmallwings for the OMGCP Feedback Fest 2018. I hope you like it! (Also, I can't do accents, my apologies)

A conversation between father and son.

Stream or download as .WAV from Soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-113646672/a-word-in-your-ear-from-father-to-son-by-onlysmallwings)

Stream or download as MP3 from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zH10Z2UGDNKsNommlKc1UpnxI5eCqU9F/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
